Last Flight Out
by QueenStrata and Bailey-chan
Summary: written by QueenStrata*A songfic to Last Flight Out by Plus One. Mia/Rowen. please r/r!


A/N: This was the first songfic I've written. I'd just like to mention that songfics are _not _my forte, and I should probably stick to my songless fluff. And a second thing, this was the first RW fic that actually ended up half good and without someone in danger of becoming a Mary Sue, though that may be because I don't have any new charas in here, so…. Right. I'll just get on with it. Oh, and Mia POV, because I'm so much better with first-person than third-person.

Pairing: Mia/Rowen—which is _not_ my usual pairing with Mia, either

Warnings: erm… mention of suicide, and a couple bad words, I think. And I don't think it's that good anyway.

Disclaimer: Don't own Mia or Rowen. And it doesn't really matter whether or not I own the others because they don't seem to exist until the very end of the fic, so…, oh, and the song "Last Flight Out" belongs to Plus One, and the movie Mia and Rowen watch belongs to whoever it belongs to. I don't even remember what movie they watch, so I really don't know.

Stuff in bold is the song lyrics__

Last Flight Out 

            "Hey, Mia, you want to go see a movie?"

I look up from my work.

"Sorry, Ro. I've got too much to do."

That excuse… I use it every time. You know that what I'm going to say, even before you ask, but you ask anyway. But, that's not true.

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"See you."

As you turn away, I sigh. The truth is that I'm scared. Scared that if I get closer to you, you'll see the weakness in me. That if I let go of the walls I've built around myself, you'll see the pain I hide.

I'm so scared that you will see 

**All the weakness inside of me**

**I'm so scared of letting go**

**That the pain I've hid will show**

You come home, and see me still working.

"Gees, Mia," you say, making me jump. "Why don't you take a breather?" 

I look up. I can tell that you just want me to talk. But I can't.

"I can't. I've got to finish this," I say. Another lie. I'm just afraid that if I start talking, I'll say things I don't want anyone to know, and I won't stop.

I know you want to hear me speak 

**But I'm afraid that if I start to**

**I'll never stop**

"C'mon, Mia, you need a break. Just for five minutes."

You look hopeful, and I hesitate. Then I look down at my work and shake my head.

"Five minutes is too much time." Well, at least _that's_ true. Not the way you think, though. When I say that, I mean that it gives me too much time to start telling you everything.

"All right," you say, and walk away. I go back to my work. I want you to know so much: how much I love you, the pain I hide in me, everything. But I can't tell you. I just can't.

I want you to know 

**You belong in my life**

**I love the hope**

**I see in your eyes**

**For you I would fly**

**At least I would try**

**For you I'll take**

**The last flight out**

I finally finish my work, and go downstairs to relax. But you're there. You're always there. I start to turn around, but you notice me.

"Hey, Mia!" you call. "Done working?"

"Yea," I reply, "Just thought I'd relax down here for a while."

"In front of the TV, I suppose?" It's more of a statement than a question. You know me too well already.

"Yea."

"Do you know what's on?"

"No, what?"

"_Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_," you say, grinning. "I even have some candy to go with it."

I laugh.

"Let's watch it. Just don't eat too much candy."

"Don't worry, I will."

I laugh again, and playfully punch you on the arm. You put your arm around my shoulder.

"Well, let's go watch our movie." You lead me over to the couch and turn on the television. 

Would we still be able to do this, if you knew the truth? I'm afraid that you'd leave, and I'd be alone again. But I dream. I dream that I'll tell you everything, and you'd still stay with me. But I can't make myself believe that….

I'm afraid that 

**You will leave**

**As my secrets**

**Have been revealed**

**In my dreams**

**You'll always stay**

**Every breathing moment from now**

As the movie ends, we get up and slowly go to our rooms in silence. When we get to my door, I look at you and sigh.

"Is something wrong?" you ask.

"No," I say, smiling at you. You know it's a lie. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ro."

"Goodnight, Mia."

I walk into my room, and close the door. I know you want me to tell you everything, but I can't. I'm too scared.

I know you want to hear me speak 

**But I'm afraid that if I start to**

**I'll never stop**

As I get ready for bed, I think of you. How much I want you to know. I see your face, your smile, the hope shining in your eyes every time you talk to me. I love you so much, but I can't tell you. I'm still too scared.

I want you to know 

**You belong n my life**

**I love the hope**

**I see in your eyes**

**For you I would fly**

**At least I would try**

**For you I'll take**

**The last flight out**

I lay in my bed, unable to sleep. Your face is still haunting my thoughts.

I finally give up and walk over to my window. The stars always help.

But there are no stars out; it's too cloudy. I look down, and notice someone out on the lawn. It's you, I know it is. The clouds uncover the moon and a beam of moonlight shines directly on you. I see something in your hand, but I can't quite tell what it is.

I get a bed feeling and realize that, whatever it is you have, it's not good.

Not even bothering to grab my robe or slippers, I run down the stairs, as quietly as I can. I open the door and see you placing a gun to your head, eyes closed, and facing my window.

I run to you as fast as I can, and tear the gun out of your hand.

You open your eyes, and turn to face me.

"Mia?" you ask, sounding confused.

"What do you think your doing?" I ask, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Killing myself," you reply, in a voice that tells me you think I asked an incredibly stupid question.

That's when I lose my head.

"Like hell you are!" I yell, and fire the single bullet in the gun towards the woods.

I know the sound wakes everyone else in the house, but I don't care.

"What did you do that for?"

"To keep you from killing yourself."

"You haven't stopped me from doing anything, you've just prolonged the inevitable.

"Why?" I ask, choking on the horrid sentence, "Why do you want to kill yourself?"

"None of you business," you snap at me.

"Is it…is it because of me?" I feel tears running down my face, but don't make any effort to stop them.

You hesitate, then nod.

"I love you, Mia, but…" You let your sentence trail off.

"But you think I don't love you," I finish for you.

You nod again.

I shake my head.

"You're wrong, Rowen. It's hard for me to say this, but if I don't, I'll loose you…"

You look at me, startled. I smile through my tears.

I cannot hold back 

**The truth no more**

** I let you wait too long**

**Although it's hard and scares me so**

**A life without you scares me more**

"I do love you, Rowen. I've just been too scared to tell you."

Tears start to run down your face.

"I wanted you to know so much, Rowen. How much I love you, how much I've hidden behind my walls…"

I want you to know 

**You belong in my life**

**I love the hope**

**I see in your eyes**

**For you I would fly**

**At least I would try**

**For you I'll take**

**The last flight out**

A/N: Yea, that's the end. I hate it, really, but I refuse to do anything else. Besides, the song's over after that anyway. Personally, I think it's pretty bad, and if you've ever read any of my Harry Potter fics (all of which are slash, sad to say), you might understand why. Of course, I did write this back in seventh grade, whereas I'm going into tenth now, so that may have something to do with it. Of course, I had to fix a bit of the grammar as I typed it up again, but hey, I don't want it to be _too_ horrible for my readers, right? Anyway, do me a favor, review and tell me how crappy it is. Or how good it is, depending on what you think of it.

Oh, yeah, and if you read my A/N and other junk at the top, you'll notice I mentioned that I don't usually do the Mia/Rowen pairing. I'm more for Mia/Ryo, though I have paired her up with Sekhmet once, in a fic called _Cale's Birthday_ (rather unoriginal, I know), that is from Cale's POV, and by the rate I'm going with that one, will probably never be finished. Come to think of it, this is probably the only RW fic I'm writing on my own I'll ever finish. Go figure. ::rolls eyes::


End file.
